A She-Mingly Perfect Duo
by Kiruka-chan
Summary: A SheZow fic, and a continuation of SheBang's She-Nanigans. When SheBang is out at night causing trouble around Megadale, he meets another enemy of SheZow's. The two form an alliance and plot to gang up on SheZow in order to kill him. Can SheZow take on two opponents whose powers and gadgets rival his own? (One OC. Rated T for violence, suggestive scenes, and some foul language.)


A She-Mingly Perfect Duo

_A SheZow fic by Kiruka_

* * *

Around midnight, Megadale's streets were relatively sparsely populated. The occasional pedestrian or car would pass by, but other than that, it was quiet. However, one boy had other plans. Morgan, known to SheZow as SheBang, was walking along the sidewalk in a residential area with the usual sour expression on his face, looking for a trigger. He suddenly paused and eyed a particular house. "Right...this is the place that has something dangerous in the back yard..." He walked onto the front lawn, around the side of the house, and climbed over a picket fence into the back yard. The noise he made woke up the pit bull that was sleeping. The dog snarled and charged at Morgan. It was chained to a stake, but had more than enough slack to reach him. The dog suddenly stopped backed up a little, though, when Morgan suddenly burst out laughing as he was enveloped in red energy. The energy suddenly dissipated and Morgan had become SheBang. The dog growled once more and lunged, only to be caught by SheBang with one hand. "Hee hee hee...good doggie. Since you dressed me up, I'll do you a favor, too." SheBang grabbed the dog's chain, winked with his left eye, and fired a super-heated beam from his right eye, melting through the chain. Still holding the dog, he leaped over the fence back onto the sidewalk that he had been walking along, and let the pit bull loose. It took off down the street, barking wildly. "HAVE FUN!" SheBang exclaimed, waving. He then looked toward the downtown area and teleported away.

* * *

Downtown, SheBang had appeared in the middle of an intersection. He ran over to the window of an ice cream parlor, which had closed for the night. Raising a fist to punch the window, he stopped upon seeing his own reflection, and stared for a few seconds. SheBang put his hands on his cheeks and shook his head from side to side. "So cute! This is the best!" After opening his eyes again, SheBang punched through the glass to the ice cream parlor. No alarms went off. "Waffle cone and vanilla, here I come!" SheBang hopped behind the counter and made himself an ice cream, before heading back outside and leaning against the wall of a building while happily licking the vanilla ice cream. A few minutes passed. Hearing footsteps, SheBang looked around to see a man approaching her. He looked to be in his late twenties, and wore rather shabby looking clothes with a few torn spots. The man stopped in front of SheBang, looked at the broken window, and then back at SheBang.

"Really? Ice cream robberies?" the man asked.

"It's delicious," SheBang replied, giving the ice cream some more licks. The man was intrigued at first, but then burst out laughing. SheBang tilted his head, confused.

"Listen, girl, you don't need to do something that risky for that little reward. Come with me and I'll introduce you to someone...who can get you a job that'll get you plenty of money! You can have all the ice cream you want!"

SheBang smiled. "What kind of job...?" The man put his hand on the wall that SheBang was leaning on, and moved his own face closer to SheBang's. SheBang continued to lick his ice cream, not the slightest bit worried. The man then licked SheBang's cheek. SheBang giggled. "Don't do that, it tickles!"

"How ticklish are you down here?" the man asked, reaching for the front of SheBang's skirt. SheBang narrowed his eyes and licked his ice cream. Before he could actually touch it, though, SheBang swiftly kicked him, sending him flying across the street and into a garbage can, knocking it over. SheBang leaned back against the wall, and spent a few more minutes finishing his ice cream, watching the would-be molester groan in pain on the ground among spilled garbage. After the ice cream had been eaten, SheBang pulled out a couple of Shuribbons and threw them around the area where the man was. He suddenly panicked and forced himself up onto his feet, running away as fast as he could as SheBang produced two more Shuribbons and threw them in that general direction, missing on purpose. SheBang burst out laughing, rolling back and forth on the ground.

"Well, aren't you a feisty little thing?"

SheBang suddenly froze before vanishing. He reappeared on a nearby rooftop and looked around for the source of the voice. "What the...?"

"Behind you!" SheBang spun around 180 degrees and pulled out his Laser Hair Dryer, aiming it ahead. No one was there. SheBang started to sweat, looking around. Suddenly, a dark figure phased upward through the roof and stood behind SheBang. "SURPRISE!"

"You...you're SheZow! Finally, I can kill you, and-" SheBang paused when he got a closer look.

"SheZow? I'm a little closer to SheZow than YOU are, but she and I are still different!" The one to shock SheBang wasn't SheZow, but rather, SheZap. He grinned, staring into SheBang's eyes. SheZap then eyed the Laser Hair Dryer. "Put that toy away! Let's CHAT."

SheBang kept his eyes on SheZap. He didn't exactly trust the SheZow look-alike, but knew that SheZap could have easily gotten the first strike if he wanted to. Sighing, SheBang put away the Laser Hair Dryer. "So who exactly are you?"

"You can call me SheZap!" SheZap told. "And I know all about you, SheBang. I see things, I hear things." SheZap phased down through the roof, and then phased back up, appearing at SheBang's side. "You love chaos too, don't you?"

"I..." SheBang looked down at himself. "...I do. I love it a LOT!"

"Hehehe...hahahaha! Maybe I was YOUR clone all along!" SheZap laughed. "I saw you fight SheZow. Your powers are similar, but different. Same with me!"

"That fight...I totally could have won it if-!" SheBang paused as SheZap put his index finger to SheBang's lips.

"Sssshhh. It's all in the past!" SheZap narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Your power is comparable to SheZow's. As is mine. If we were to work TOGETHER...!"

SheBang's eyes widened. "That's..."

"If you want to kill SheZow without spending a whole lot of time training or planning or any of that trash, just team up with me and we'll gang up on her. After that, we can make all of Megadale into our plaything!"

SheBang giggled. "That sounds SO GREAT. And that guy who's always with her, I want to make him watch!"

SheZap laughed along with SheBang. "Oh, you!" SheZap patted SheBang on the shoulder. "Tomorrow night, let's say around...7:00! I'll cause a scene and draw out SheZow. I'll expect to see you there!" SheBang nodded before vanishing. SheZap took off running and jumped off of the rooftop, laughing all the way down to the ground before phasing through it.

* * *

The next day after dinner, Guy, Maz, and Kelly were all in the She-Lair watching TV. Guy yawned. "Need another Fizz Burp. All this SheZowing lately has me all worn out."

Maz reached down to the floor, grabbed a can of Fizz Burp, and handed it to Guy. "Nothing like a sugar rush to stay up all night!" He then munched on some Chipadillas.

"DON'T stay up all night," Kelly advised. "You need all the sleep you can get. You'll just get your butt handed to you if you go into battle all dizzy from sleep deprivation."

"No worries, sis!" Guy assured. "I never lose, so statistics show that I'll keep on not losing!" Maz raised his hand for a high five, to which Guy obliged.

"Shemergency! Shemergency!" Sheila warned, sounding the alarm. Kelly switched off the TV before hopping off of the couch and running over to her usual chair.

"What's going on, Sheila?" Kelly asked. Sheila displayed some footage of downtown Megadale. SheZap was shown wrecking things and causing a panic. Guy walked over to the screen while Maz ran off to gather up his costume of the day. Guy was forcibly transformed into SheZow.

"SheZap is," Sheila informed. "Are you prepared for this, SheZow? Surely you remember what happened the last time you two fought."

"I didn't LOSE, SheZap just got away, is all!" SheZow protested. "I'll get her good, this time!"

"I'm looking forward to it," Sheila replied.

"Hey Maz, are you almost...what? C'mon, Maz, I already told you I'm not interested in lame fishing!"

Maz stood in front of SheZow, dressed in fishing gear. He wore a pair of sunglasses, and also wore a fishing net like a cape. A fishing rod was in Maz's right hand. "Fishing isn't lame! And it's not "Maz", it's..."REEL MAN"!" SheZow snickered. "C'mon, SheZow! Look at you! You need a REAL man around to balance things out!"

"You'e just fishing for attention," SheZow commented.

Maz held up a can of worms. "You can't become a man if you don't master bait."

Kelly clapped her hands twice. "This is all REALLY interesting, but shouldn't you two be off?"

"Oh, right," SheZow replied. He jumped into the Shehicle, followed by Maz. "See you guys later!" He then stepped on the accelerator and headed out of the She-Lair.

* * *

At the scene of the copious number of crimes, SheZap was laughing to himself. He picked up a parked car and threw it at a bus, stopping the bus in its tracks. The driver and passengers scrambled out through the doors and windows and took off running. It didn't take long before SheZow and Maz arrived. "Oh, look! It's the guest of honor, finally arrived at the party!"

"Huh...you were right, SheZow. SheZap DOES look pretty goth," Maz pointed out. "...Cool."

"What ABOUT her is cool?!" SheZow growled.

"Brought a friend, did you? No matter," SheZap commented, producing his Laser Hair Curler. SheZow jumped out of the Shehicle and pulled out his Laser Lipstick, activating it. Maz got out of the Shehicle too, staying a bit further back; he readied his fishing rod. SheZap lunged, clashing his own blade against SheZow's. SheZap had a wide grin on his face as he locked eyes with SheZow. SheZow's She-S-P suddenly kicked in, but SheZow still focused on SheZap. Maz got distracted by a figure standing on a roof and looked toward them, only to see a huge blast of energy fired from that position.

"SheZow!" Maz warned. SheZow didn't budge, though, and was hit in the head by the energy blast, sending him tumbling down the street.

SheZap laughed maniacally and pointed at SheZow. "What a chump! You thought YOU were the only one with friends?!" SheBang suddenly appeared at SheZap's side.

SheZow got back on his feet. "SheBang?! Those two...!"

Maz ran to SheZow's side. "Let's make this a double date!...Figuratively speaking that is." SheZap rushed toward SheZow, Laser Hair Curler raised. Right before he was in melee range, he phased through the ground as a charged Laser Hair Dryer blast came up from behind where he had been. It collided with SheZow's Laser Lipstick; the pressure of the shot was forcing SheZow back, but SheZow wouldn't give in. Maz stepped back, giving SheZow some room. SheZow eventually let the shot through, dodging to the side as it flew past, landing on his side. SheZap phased back up through the ground and kicked SheZow, sending him flying into the wall of a building. Maz swung his fishing rod, hooking SheZap by the cape.

"...Are you kidding m-" SheZap paused and watched as Maz ran circles around SheZap, tying him up in the fishing rod's line. SheZap burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? I'm Reel Man!" Maz told. SheBang appeared beside Maz.

"You are," SheZap pointed out. SheBang tapped Maz on the shoulder, getting his attention. SheBang's right eye began to glow, but Maz quickly produced a can of worms, and flung the contents at SheBang. SheBang, now covered in worms, let out a girly shriek.

"GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS!" SheBang frantically rolled around on the ground, trying to shake the worms off.

SheZap sighed. "Such a girly girl." He broke free of the fishing line easily, picked up Maz, and threw him toward the spot that SheZow had collided with. SheZow, however, was back up, caught Maz, and quickly ran to the Shehicle. He set Maz down next to it.

"Bro, I'm gonna get serious. Sit this one out," SheZow ordered.

"No way. If it's serious, all the more reason I should be there with you. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," Maz assured.

"Well...okay," SheZow agreed, nodding.

"I'll...go first," Maz told, giving SheZow a wink. "Just do what they did." He then raised his fishing rod and charged at SheZap.

"Are you THAT stupid?!" SheZap laughed. About a meter before reaching SheZap, Maz dropped to the ground. A Boomerang Brush thrown by SheZow flew over him and struck SheZap in the forehead, knocking him over. Maz got back up and ran back to where SheZow had stood, as SheZow rushed forward with super speed and jumped onto SheZap, pinning him down.

"You're DONE, SheZap." SheZow raised his fist to punch him, only for SheZap to phase through the ground and re-appear behind a fire hydrant. SheBang had finally gotten rid of all of the worms and looked over at SheZap intently. "Get back here, you!" SheZow threw another Boomerang Brush where SheZap stood. Taking one step to the side, SheZap dodged it. After taking a big leap into the air, SheZow flew down toward SheZap's position, only for SheZap to phase through the ground again. SheZow suddenly noticed what looked like a make-up compact stuck on the fire hydrant as his She-S-P went off again. SheBang grinned and pressed a button on the back of his Laser Hair Dryer, causing the compact to explode in a blast of pink energy. "AAAAHHH!" SheZow had no time to react and flew into a parked car, putting a big dent on its front bumper and hood. Maz hopped into the Shehicle and revved up the engine.

"She took the bait! She TOTALLY took the bait!" SheBang started giggling to himself. SheZow struggled to get back up. At this point, he had several wounds and was breathing heavily. He trembled in pain.

"No way am I letting you two cheap-OWW!" SheZow flinched as he tried to take a step forward and dropped to his knees, clutching his right shoulder. SheBang walked over to SheZow and picked him up by his left arm.

"SheZap, batter up!" SheBang chimed. He threw SheZow toward SheZap. SheZap used the She-Slap to send SheZow flying into the side of the Shehicle. Maz gasped in shock. The two villains held each other's hands and danced in a circle, laughing like lunatics.

"SheZow! Get in, pal! We've gotta get you out of here!" Maz jumped out of the Shehicle and put SheZow's arm around his shoulder.

"Forget that! I have to stop them! Who else is gonna-"

"No one else is gonna! That's why we're getting out of here! We need a new plan, and you need some help! Those wounds look BAD." Picking up SheZow with both arms, Maz opened the Shehicle's door, put SheZow in the passenger seat, and then got into the driver's seat and hit the accelerator, getting away as quickly as possible.

"Shouldn't we go finish the job?!" SheBang asked.

"HA! Why bother? She can't defeat us if we're together. And the thought of SheZow feeling so helpless...it gets me so EXCITED!" SheZap wrapped his arms around himself, his eyes widened. "And it's not like there isn't more fun to be had. Let's go play! Maybe we'll run into someone else with a little power, and we'll wipe the floor with their butt too!"

SheBang paused, tilted his head, and then smiled. "Yes! Play!" He took off running, as did SheZap. The two of them jumped from car to car, laughing the whole time, looking for a plaything.

* * *

Back at the She-Lair, Kelly stared at Sheila's monitors in shock. "...Guy...!"

Sheila sighed. "How could I have missed that? SheBang didn't show up on any of my footage at all..."

"It's not your fault!" Kelly assured. "She probably has to transform, so maybe she just...didn't...right away!"

The Shehicle sped into the She-Lair. Maz floored the brake as the car spun around a few times. The parking job was quite shoddy. "Kelly! Sheila!" Maz shouted, jumping out of the Shehicle. He opened the passenger door and helped SheZow out. SheZow could walk at this point, but was still in rough shape. "You gotta do something!"

Kelly put her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened. A section of the floor opened up. A platform with a bed on it raised from below. Attached to the bed were several machines, the most notable of which featured a large lamp-like device that was aimed down onto the bed. "Maz, help SheZow onto the bed and leave the rest to me," Sheila instructed.

SheZow climbed onto the bed on his own power. Maz stood back. "I can't believe it..." SheZow grumbled. "I lost to those two KNOCK-OFFS?!" He laid on his back and faced upward.

"This happened because you got too full of yourself, Guy." Kelly sighed.

"So what is this machine, anyway?" Maz asked.

"It's a Shegeneration Module. Even SheZow gets hurt sometimes," Sheila told. The lamp-like portion of the device emitted a pink light, causing SheZow to get a bit drowsy. "This will likely take a couple of hours. Just relax, SheZow."

Maz walked over to Kelly and grabbed her by the shoulders. "So...what do we do?! Just one of those two is enough to give SheZow trouble. If they keep working together...!"

Kelly looked over at Sheila. "You're still recording footage of SheZap and SheBang, right?"

"Yes, I certainly am. Knowledge is power, after all," Sheila confirmed.

Kelly looked back at Maz. "Let's just play it by ear for now. We'll watch and see how those two act. See if there's any...you know. Weak points!"

Maz stared at the ground for a few seconds before looking back at Kelly. "Sounds good. I'll join you in a bit." He let go of Kelly and walked over to where SheZow was lying down. SheZow opened his eyes slightly.

"Heeey...what's up, bro?" SheZow asked, forcing a smile. Maz rubbed the top of SheZow's head and smiled back.

"Keep your head in the game next time."

"Heh...I'll try."

* * *

SheZap's and SheBang's rampage had taken them in the direction of Megadale Mall. SheBang wasn't quite as into the destruction as SheZap was, and was often content to watch. He would often stop and look at his own reflection in windows and vehicle's side mirrors. "It's finally happening..." SheBang smiled as he talked to himself.

"SheBang! Didn't you say you wanted to have some fun?!" SheZap asked.

"I'm having a lot of fun right now!" SheBang replied.

"You seem like a bit of a wet blanket. Oh well, more chaos for me!" SheZap chimed. The two of them continued onward for a while. A police car pulled up suddenly; the officers both stepped out and aimed their guns at the two girlish villains. Before either of them could speak, though, SheBang fired several blasts from the Laser Hair Dryer at the car, causing the officers to jump back in shock. SheZap got up close in an instant, knocking both officers out with a She-Slap. "Ooooohhh! That was...HAHAHA!" SheZap pointed and laughed at the downed police officers.

"Why do they even try...?" SheBang asked, frowning and looking at the ground. "It's not like you can do ANYTHING without power..." He put the Laser Hair Dryer away.

SheZap patted SheBang on the back. "Lucky for us, that's not a problem!" The two of them continued further until they arrived at the mall. "Now look at THAT. It's huge!"

SheBang's eyes twinkled as he smiled and clasped his hands together. "It is! I love this place! So many cute girls' clothes! And hair decs, and make-up, and-"

"So many pretty things indeed...let's DESTROY IT!" SheZap suggested.

SheBang paused. "...What?"

"I said, let's. DESTROY. IT," SheZap repeated, eyes opened wide. "With EXPLOSIONS."

"I don't want to. Let's go find something else-"

"What's the big deal? So what if all the stuff burns? Look at us! These looks we're rocking are the only ones we'll ever need!" SheZap exclaimed. "And CHAOS is all we really want!"

SheBang looked away. "Look..."

"I think you're just off your game, girl. Here, I'll get us started," SheZap told, using super speed to run onto the road, and super strength to pick up a bus full of people. "Watch THIS!" SheZap then hurled the bus at the mall. SheZap's eyes went wide as he vanished, and reappeared in front of the mall. He used his own super strength to catch the bus and set it down gently. The people inside all had looks of awe. SheZap's jaw dropped as he pointed at the bus. "Wh...what?! What kind of evil is THAT? You're pathetic!"

SheBang jumped onto the bus and then vanished, appearing a few meters in front of it. The mall was to his back. "I just wanted SheZow gone, so I could do whatever I want. And what I want right now, is YOU gone! Your kind of playing is messed up!"

SheZap clenched his fist. "Fine, I don't need YOU anymore, anyway! Go ahead and die!"

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since SheZow's return to the She-Lair. Kelly was watching the footage that Sheila was recording with much interest. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not dreaming, right?" Kelly rubbed her eyes. "Did SheBang just PROTECT the mall and that bus full of people?!" Maz was in a similar state of disbelief. At this point, the footage showed SheZap and SheBang fighting each other.

"That she did," Sheila confirmed. "You know what this looks like? An opportunity."

"To beat them?" Kelly asked.

Sheila grinned. "That, and maybe...more."

"That smile is creeping me out, Sheila. What are you up to?" Maz asked.

"Oh, ye of little faith. Go check on SheZow," Sheila replied. Maz nodded, got up from his chair, and jogged over to the Shegeneration Module.

"Hey, SheZow...?" Maz looked down at SheZow, whose eyes were still closed.

SheZow's eyes opened suddenly. "Oh, hey, Maz!" He sat up and stretched. "I feel AWESOME!" After jumping down from the bed, he did a little shadow boxing. His eye twitched a little from the remaining pain in his shoulder. He looked over at Kelly and Sheila. "Well, I'm heading out again. Wish me luck!" He ran to the Shehicle and jumped in, followed by Maz.

"GUY! Wait!" Kelly blurted out. "It's about She-"

SheZow already had his foot on the accelerator. Maz looked back. "I'll explain on the w..." The Shehicle was gone in an instant.

"UGH! Why do guys always rush into things?" Kelly crossed her arms and sat back down in her chair, watching the footage.

"It'll work out," Sheila assured. "The tables have turned this time."

* * *

At the mall's parking lot, SheZap and SheBang exchanged attacks over and over. The two of them had trouble hitting one another, due to SheZap's phasing ability and SheBang's teleportation ability. SheZap picked up a parked car and threw it at the mall. SheBang quickly aimed his Laser Hair Dryer and fired several shots, destroying the car and sparing the mall. SheZap used the chance to get up close and punch SheBang in the face, knocking him a fair distance across the parking lot. "No wonder you lost against SheZow alone. You're soft! Just like..." SheZap produced two handfuls of green goo, throwing them at SheBang. SheBang vanished and appeared further back. He fired the beam from his right eye and swept it toward SheZap's position, who avoided the attack by phasing down through the ground.

SheBang walked toward where SheZap had been, Laser Hair Dryer at the ready. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..."

SheZap appeared on the roof of the mall about a minute later. "UP HERE!" SheZap laughed as he raised his fists, eying the mall's roof. SheBang teleported directly in front of SheZap, only to land in a puddle of green goo. Unable to move, SheBang got beaten brutally by SheZap, who grabbed the former's pigtails and then struck his face repeatedly with his knee.

The Shehicle arrived at the mall, and is occupants jumped out. "Up there!" Maz told, pointing at the roof.

"Oh, look who's back!" SheZap told. "Still up to fight, are you, SheZow?!"

"Maz, stay in the Shehicle. In the driver's seat. You're my trump card," SheZow told. "I'll let you decide when."

Maz gave a thumbs-up. "Will do!"

SheZap jumped down from the roof. "You're still worn out from before, I know it!" He rushed at SheZow with a shoulder tackle, but SheZow dodged to the side and drew his Laser Lipstick. SheZap drew his Laser Hair Curler. SheZap slashed, but SheZow blocked it quickly. SheZap slashed again and again, focusing on the right side of SheZow's body. SheZow cried out in pain. "Oh! How's that SHOULDER doing?!" After parrying SheZow's blade, SheZap did a sweep kick, knocking SheZow off of his feet. SheZow slashed at SheZap's legs while still lying on the ground, forcing him to jump back. SheZow rolled back, using his left arm to push himself into the air and landed upright. "...You can still move like that, can you?"

SheZow smiled. "I know you're alone this time. You're not going to win. I'm not the only one who's tired."

SheZap scowled before phasing through the ground and appearing beside the Shehicle, his Laser Lipstick held to Maz's throat.

"Uh...SheZow...?" Maz trembled as he made eye contact with him.

"HAHAHAHA! You brought this dead weight with you again!" SheZap laughed. "Now what?!"

SheZow growled. "You get away from him or I'll-!"

SheZap laughed even more. "If you had come alone, you might've had a ch-" SheZap was cut off as he was hit from behind by a blast of energy. He slid face-first across the parking lot and stopped in front of SheZow. SheBang, having freed himself from the goo, jumped up onto the Shehicle's hood.

"THIS is why you FINISH OFF dangerous opponents, SheZap," SheBang pointed out, glaring at him. SheZap stood back up.

"You dirty bi-" SheZap was cut off once again as SheZow used his left hand to hit him with a She-Slap, sending him flying toward SheBang. SheBang kicked him straight up into the air. SheZap landed on the pavement face-first once more. SheZow then let loose a Sonic Scream for several seconds, sending SheZap flying into a parked truck.

Aiming his Laser Hair Dryer at SheZap, SheBang smiled slightly before frowning. "I can't stand SheZow...but you're worse. I have all the time in the world to kill SheZow, but you..."

"Is that so?!" SheZap laughed. "Joke's on you. See you later!" SheZap phased into the ground. SheBang jumped off of the Shehicle and walked around, turning from side to side.

"Where...where...?!" SheBang was breathing heavily.

SheZow breathed a sigh of relief. "SheBang. She's gone."

"...Oh." SheBang put the Laser Hair Dryer away. He avoided eye contact with SheZow and turned around.

"You know, M-er, Reel Man told me that you protected some people, and this mall," SheZow told. SheBang turned around once more and faced him.

"I...well, I GUESS I did..." SheBang confirmed.

"You know..." SheZow turned away from SheBang, looking up at the moonlit sky. "You don't seem like a completely evil girl, after all." SheZow smiled. "I hope we can maybe...avoid fighting in the future."

"The future...who knows what might happen?" SheBang asked. He then smirked and giggled. "Not that that'll be any concern of YOURS." SheBang shoulder tackled SheZow to the ground and fired a beam from his right eye, focusing it on the back of SheZow's neck.

"AAAAAHHH!"Between the exhaustion from two consecutive fights and the intense heat of the beam, SheZow was in too much pain to move.

"Hee hee hee!" SheBang giggled as he watched SheZow struggle to move. The attack was cut short, though, when Maz floored the Shehicle's accelerator and slammed the car into SheBang, sending him flying into a box van so hard that it tipped over and crashed to the ground on its side.

"You're not better at all, dude!" Maz pointed out.

SheZow got back on his feet. "I knew you had my back. I wasn't worried one bit!" SheZow jumped into the Shehicle's passenger seat. "Home!" Maz obliged, turning around and zooming down the road.

* * *

A minute later, SheBang sat up and rubbed his forehead in pain. He frantically looked around. "No...NO!" He was all of a sudden enveloped in red energy before reappearing as Morgan. "DAMN YOU!" Morgan slammed his fist into the van several times. "So close...! I was so..." Getting a bit dizzy, Morgan's eyes began to close. "Ugh...not here. Need to find a safer spot...right...I didn't sleep last night, did I?" He hopped down from the box van and slowly walked around the mall to the back. He found a secluded spot behind a dumpster and sat against the wall. "SheZow is still alive, and now SheZap is going to be after me too...I can't go home now. I have to kill them both first, because if they follow me home...Dad..." He shut his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

A few days passed since the battle at Megadale Mall took place. Guy woke up feeling refreshed and went downstairs. Both Kelly and Droosha were awake, watching the news.

"Good morning, Guy!" Droosha greeted.

"Oh, hey, morning," Guy replied. He sat down at the kitchen table and turned toward the TV. The local news was on.

The news reporter had the usual emotionless face. "We've just received reports of a missing student. Morgan Durant, age 12, was last seen 5 days ago at school..."

Droosha picked up the remote and changed the channel a few times. "That's not a very good thing to start the day with. Let's see..."

Kelly looked over at Guy and laughed. "At least some things never change, right?"

Guy smiled. "You got me there."

* * *

**- The End -**


End file.
